The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa spp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Calpribul’.
‘Calpribul’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has relatively large sized, violet colored flowers, medium green foliage and compact plant habit with good branching.
‘Calpribul’ originated from a hybridization made in May 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘GO332-1’ with light blue flowers, few branches, and is later to flower.
The male parent of ‘Calpribul’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘D4809-1’ with dark violet blue flowers, less vigor, and a smaller flower. The resultant seed was sown in February 2006.
‘Calpribul’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Calpribul’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.